Shinobi May Cry
by The Inner Hollow
Summary: Naruto awakend something of enormous demonic potential on the bridge in wave. That thing wasn't Kyuubi and it was last seen in the legendary devil hunters Nero and Dante! Naruto DMC4 crossover. Next chapter out soon


Naruto looked helplessly as he and Sasuke were foiled at every turn by this fake hunter-nin

Naruto looked helplessly as he and Sasuke were foiled at every turn by this fake hunter-nin. Every attack, every tactic, useless against the mirrors floating above them. Naruto cursed his useless right arm that he had kept in a sling for the duration since being stabbed by the demon brothers' poison

Suddenly Naruto saw a cluster of senbon emerge from a mirror heading for Sasuke's blind spot. Without thinking Naruto threw himself in front of the barrage and collapsed unconscious.

Naruto suddenly awoke in a place he did not recognise. It was pitch black and he could not see anything beside his himself. Suddenly a voice that was many but one spoke. _"What would you do to protect those you hold dear?"_ Naruto went to blurt out an answer when the voice spoke again. _"Answer truthfully or it may be your last"_.

Naruto stopped and thought for a few seconds and then spoke with a voice that strength and honesty. "I would do anything to protect them, anything." There was a brief silence and then a shining light bright as the sun. _"Then go claim your birthright last of the line of Sparda"_.

Haku was in shock. First she thought she had killed the cute boy that had helped her collect herbs for Zabuza. Then there was that bright flash of light that burned into her eyes even when they were closed and the boy stood there once more. But now he had changed.

Now the boy wore a red trench coat, with a black half zipped up undershirt.

He wore black and red leather jeans, held up by a belt with a mysterious symbol on the buckle. He had a solid looking pair of boots on and two leather leg warmers covering them.

He had a sword on his back that rivalled that of her Master's and was unlike any blade she had ever seen. It was slightly curved, with an image of thorns at the base of the blade. It had a hilt of steel and red leather and, somewhat oddly, a handle or lever of some kind. His right arm was still in its sling

Strapped to his leg was a device unlike any she had ever seen. It was mostly metal, with an intricate engraving of a rose and thorns spreading across it. It had a wooden handle to which you would grip it with.

Naruto stood there with a cocky smirk on his face, his head now filled with information from his ancestors memories and his body slightly aching from having his entire bone and muscle structure destroyed and regrown. He had grown to six foot and his hair bleached white and limp. He casually gripped the blue rose and bought it up. He suddenly flicked it to the right of him and pulled the trigger.

The bullets exploded out of the barrel rocketing towards the startled Haku. She jumped from her mirror only to gape as the projectiles exploded with force that seemed as if it was a high calibre katon jutsu.

Suddenly she looked forward and saw a blade rocketing towards her. She froze a pane of ice to block it. As she did this Naruto's cocky smirk grew. He pulled on the lever making an unknown substance rocket into the blade causing it to glow red and simply sliced through it. She ducked as the blade whistled over her head, straight into the leather boot that smashed her through the mirror and onto the ground.

Naruto then looked at the now revealed Haku with the mask broken. "Oh hey babe, how ya doing?" Haku restrained the urge to attempt to strangle the boy. How in Kami's name can a person be that arrogant? Suddenly Haku saw Zabuza held down by Kakashi's nin-dogs, she rushed towards him hoping to block the fatal blow.

Zabuza saw her and threw her to the side condemning him to death when suddenly the blonde haired gaki from before threw himself in front of the Raikiri. He threw up his bandaged arm to block it. There was a flash of light as Kakashi's hand impacted on the sling and when the light died down all but one was not shocked with the result.

Naruto's hand was in a word, demonic in appearance. His arm from elbow to hand was a scaled crimson with a scar of neon blue in the middle. His digits were also neon blue. Before they could question his change and actions he spoke. "Well it appears Gato's betrayed you 'Buza. And he is the ugliest son of bitch midget I have ever seen.

At this ignoring Gato blustering response he turned to his sniggering enemy turned ally and said, "You wanna kill him?" Zabuza nodded hesitantly. Gato then made a great show of laughing "And how are you going to do that gaki?" Naruto then sighed and reached out with his demonic hand. At this an ethereal hand shot forward grabbed Gato and sent him rocketing to Naruto and co.

Even under the mask you could see Zabuza's smirk as he split Gato straight down the middle with his Kubiriki Houcho. Naruto on the overhand was eying the mercenaries like that of a lion eyes a zebra. 'They're mine he called" as he pulled out a briefcase from under his trench coat. The mercenaries all laughed at him until the laughter died in they're throats as the briefcase transformed into a ball of metal and barrels with Naruto sitting in the middle, with a smirk that promised pain.

Suddenly he pushed down on one of the gearsticks with a glint in his eyes as projectiles of a incredible amount exploded out of the multiple barrels and rocketed towards the now screaming mercenaries. The projectiles impacted with an incredible explosion leaving naught but ash in their place.

Kakashi, Zabuza, a blushing Haku, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and the assembled villagers gaped at Naruto as he flicked the briefcase shut with a snap and placed it inside his trench coat.

"Gotta love Pandora" was the first words he said as he walked of the bridge with him lazily dangling the briefcase of his back. He then looked back at the assembled crowd staring at him incrediously and asked "What?"

**Behold my first chapter of Shinobi may cry**


End file.
